Miss Scarlet, snogging Professor Plum, in the Hall
by xLilyFlower28
Summary: x Miss Scarlet,snogging Professor Plum, in the hall…oh sorry…I meant, Miss Scarlet, with the wrench, in the hall.x What happens when teenagers get bored in Hogwarts? Well, with magic and a RoR at hand, theyre bound to amuse themselves somehow! xLJoneshotX


Miss Scarlet, snogging Professor Plum, in the Hall

By x Lily Flower28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Clue. **

**A/N: Thanks to Doris for Beta- ing! 3!**

**A/N: I was actually looking at the Clue board and pieces and game while I was writing this. Heh.**

"I'm bored."

"Me too."

"I'm really bored."

"Me too."

"I'm really, really bored."

"Me too."

"I'm really, really, super bored."

"Me too."

"I'm really, really, super, extremely bored."

"Me t-"

"Would you two shut up?" An annoyed red head said to her friends, glaring pointedly at both of them.

"Well maybe if you would stop doing homework you could do something with us to amuse us so we wouldn't be bored!" The voice of Angela Calbourne said.

"Well maybe if you would do _your_ homework you wouldn't be so bored!" The red head, Lily Evans, replied with noticeable impatience.

"But if we actually did our homework, then we wouldn't get detention, then we'd have to sit in the common room being bored all week!" The petite girl, Anna Figgel, reasoned.

To this Lily simply rolled her marvelous green eyes. Angela swished her long brown hair and started clicking her tongue annoyingly, simply to aggravate Lily. Anna also started humming Lily's most- disliked song; simply to annoy Lily. Angela's blue eyes met Anna's brown ones and they both stifled silent giggles.

"Fine! Fine! Stop it! What do you want to do?" Lily said, her eyes bulging, and her face clearly distressed. Anna and Angela both smirked, before Anna called out in excitement.

"Ohhh, I know! Let's play Clue!" Anna said, smiling at her (so she thought) great idea.

"Clue? CLUE? You pulled me out of my homework to play a BOARD GAME?" Lily said, taking in deep breaths to calm herself.

"Of course! But it wouldn't be ordinary Clue…" Anna looked deep in thought, as if to try to imagine a way to make the game more interesting.

"Oh! The room of requirement! We could ask it to become a room for a really big Clue board, and then we could be the players!" Angela said, looking more excited by the minute. Lily looked reasoned by this, and thought it might actually be worth her time.

"Fine." Lily agreed. Anna and Angela squealed in excitement, grabbed Lily's hand, and led her out of the portrait hole.

_We need somewhere to play Clue, with a big board so that we can be the players… We need somewhere to play Clue, with a big board so that we can be the players… We need somewhere to play Clue, with a big board so that we can be the players…_

On the third time around, a big door popped up. Lily pulled it open to find, to her great amazement, a huge board. The rooms were really rooms, and the squares were tiles. The walls were at last 8 feet tall, and Lily assumed the passageway between the Lounge and the Conservatory, and the Study and the Kitchen were really passageways.

"Wow." Angela said, staring at the sight ahead of them. They circled around the board, noticing that there were no pieces by any of the spots were they were supposed to start.

"Are we going to be able to play with only the 3 of us? There are supposed to be 6 players, and there aren't any fake pieces we can use." Anna said nervously, biting her lip.

"I don't know… maybe we should get 3 other people, just in case." Lily said.

"Ok". Angela and Anna both agreed.

The three poked their heads out of the room, careful not to close the door. To their luck, they heard people coming down the corridor…

"Sirius, I don't know where you think we're going… the kitchens are downstairs, you know that!" A voice said in the distance.

"We're going to find Pooky! I told you!" The voice of Sirius Black came from the distance. The three girls exchanged amused looks… Pooky?

"Sirius, Pooky is a stuffed animal. YOU DON'T NEED HER." The voice of Remus Lupin Exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Anyways, you left her in the kitchens!" James Potter argued, obviously not wanting to be searching the castle for 'Pooky'.

"Guys! Just help me, okay? When we find her we can go back to the common room."

"Oi! Marauders! C'mere for a second. We need your help." Angela called out in the corridor. The three boys looked around, to be met by the sight of the three girls, all heads poked out of the Room of Requirement door, beckoning them closer with one finger. James walked closer, suspiciously.

"What do you need our help with?" James asked cautiously.

"We want to play a board game, and we need 6 players. We only have three." Anna said, looking abashed. She had never liked the marauders, and Lily could only guess it shamed her to have to ask them for help. Lily felt the same, although she couldn't help but feel a little bit of a soft spot for James, recently. She had been assigned to sit next to him in transfiguration. For the first few days she wanted to kill herself, however, she was never very good at transfiguration, and Potter had helped her out of a few rough spots.

Grins crept over all of the marauders faces.

"What board game?" Remus asked.

"Clue." Lily replied.

"Ohhh! I love that game! I played it with Andromeda all the time! I wonna be Mrs. White!" Sirius said excitedly, clapping his hands together. Everyone else looked at him oddly, but simply shrugged it off… this was _Sirius_ we were talking about, after all.

They all walked into the room; the boys amazed at what they saw. Apparently they hadn't expected to actually _play _in the game.

"Right, so, Sirius can be Mrs. White (:smirk:), James can be Professor Plum, Remus can be Mr. Green, Anna can be Mrs. Peacock, Angela can be Colonel Mustard (:scowl from Angela:) and I'll be Miss Scarlet" Lily said, taking charge. ( **A/N: I always thought Miss Scarlet and Professor Plum should get together**)

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Lily dealt out the cards, and put 3, unknown, cards in the middle. She gave everyone a suspects/ weapons/ rooms list and explained how to play.

"Right, so, look at all your cards, not now Sirius! Anyway, look at all your cards, mark off everything you have on your list. The objective is to find out who killed Mr. Body ("Haha, Mr. Body? What kind of name is that!", "Sirius, shutup!") whoever killed Mr. Body, and where, and with what, is in that envelope in the middle. None of us know who is in there, so that's what we have to find out. We'll roll the dice, move that amount of spaces, then when we finally get into a room, we can make a guess of who we think did it and where and with what. Then, if anyone has a card of anything the person guessing just said, they have to show everyone the card and prove them wrong. But only one card. For example, if I'm in the Lounge, and I guess that Mrs. White ("Hey! I didn't do anything!" ,"Sirius, for the last time, shutup!) did it in the Lounge, with the revolver, and let's say that James has Mrs. White, and the lounge, then he only need to show me one of the cards. This board is really big, so we won't be able to hear each other unless we do 'sonorus' before we speak. We'll each have a pair of dice to use and we'll have to let everyone know when they're done with their turn so everyone else can go. The board is enchanted so that if you try to cheat, or go when its not your turn… you'll regret it. Alright, let's get on with it!" Lily ended her speech, looking at all of them, waiting for a sign that they understood all she just said (mainly James and Remus, Anna and Angela and apparently Sirius already knew how to play). They all nodded, so Lily smiled, motioning for them all to roll their dice to determine the order of which they'd go.

"Okay, First Remus, the Angela, then Lily, then James, then me, then Sirius." Anna concluded, after looking at all their dice. "Right, then, off to your places everyone!"

"I moved 4 spaces… Angela, your turn." Remus' voice sounded in the distance. Lily stood on her Miss Scarlet spot patiently, observing all around her. She had the Dining room, and the Billiard Room, so she planned to get into the lounge or the hall when it was her turn.

"I went 3 spaces… Lily, your turn." Angela called out.

Lily rolled her dice one at a time. The first one landed on a 4, and the second one landed on a 5. 'Hah, 9! Take that Remus and Angela!' Lily thought to herself. She moved 5 spaces up, one over, two more up, and one to her right. She was three spaces away from the Hall.

"Right, I got 9 spaces, James, you go!"

"I got 12 spaces, Anna!" Lily heard James say, very loudly. She turned around, to find that he was standing a mere 3 spaces away from her.

"Hey Lily." James said with a grin. He made a move to come closer to her but-

"James! Don't move. We're still playing, remember? Besides, why would I want to be anywhere by you?" Lily said with a smirk. It was true, she didn't mind James that much, but the game _was_ still going on.

"Oh right. Well, we can talk from here… so how are you?" James said. Lily had to laugh. Here they were, in the middle of a huge game board, and all James could think of saying was "how are you?"

Lily was about to answer when she heard Angela calling out to say it was her turn. She smiled and rolled her die, luckily getting 5, and therefore making into the Hall. James looked slightly put out, as Lily left him, but bidding her farewell al the same. Being the first one to a room, Lily was fairly excited. She looked at her list carefully and decided a nice guess.

"Okay guys, I'm in the hall. I'm going to guess Mrs. Peacock, in the hall, with the candlestick." Lily said, with her wand at her throat to make her voice louder.

"Sorry Lils, babe, but it wasn't the candlestick." Sirius said. Lily could just picture him in her mind wiggling his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes, and wondered if it was possible for him to not hit on a girl for 2 minutes.

"Kay, thanks Sirius. James, you go." Lily said, taking a seat by one of the comfy chairs by the door. And as she suspected, James pushed open the door. She knew it wouldn't be long before he joined her in there.

"I'm in the hall too. Let's go with Mr. Green, in the hall, with the revolver." James said.

"Not Mr. Greene." Lily said, holding up her Mr. Green card.

"Right…Anna your turn."

James turned to Lily, smiling. Now that they were in the room, they were free to move about as they pleased, as long as they stayed in the room.

"So…" James said, making suggestive looks to Lily. Lily simply rolled her eyes and continued looking away. James got up, and sat down next to Lily. Lily got up, and walked over to the end of the room, looking out the windows by the corner. James followed her, putting his hands on the wall on either side of her. Lily turned around to find herself leaning on the window, James about 3 inches away from her. She nervously twitched, thinking of a way to get out.

"So, Lily. Long time, no talk, eh? How's transfiguration working for you?" James said.

"It's really well… ever since you've been helping m- I mean… ever since the beginning of this year… I've been getting better." Lily said, determined not to give Potter the satisfaction of knowing he help her.

"Y'know Lily… if I didn't know better I might just think you liked me."

"Hah… Liked you… that's funny Potter…" Lily lied through her teeth… for some reason, her stomach was doing flipflops, and those silly butterflies just wouldn't go away…

Was it her imagination or was James' face moving closer to her? Like he was about to kiss her… No… couldn't be…

"Lily, its your turn!" Angela's voice sounded in the distance. Lily smiled and pushed James out of the way.

"I'm going to stay in the Hall… Let's try Professor Plum, in the hall, with the rope."

"Lily, Sirius just guessed the rope, it's not that, remember? Weren't you paying attention?" Remus' voice sounded in the distance. Truth be told, she was concentrating a bit too much on James to really notice what else was happening in the game. Not that she liked James or anything…

"Oh, right, sorry… I forgot… ok James, your turn."

"Ok… I'm staying in the hall too (:general smirk goes around throughout game board… everyone knows what's _really_ going on in the hall:) and I'll say Mrs. White, in the hall, with the poison."

"Not the poison." Sirius called out.

"Right… ok Anna, your turn."

"Now, where were we…" James said to Lily, moving closer to her.

"We were talking about transfiguration" Lily said, darting to the other side of the room. However, James managed to corner her yet again.

"Oh yes… _transfiguration_." James said, pressing his lips up against hers. Lily was too surprised to react in any way other than kissing him back. She allowed his tongue to find its way into her mouth, and was about to let his hands find their way somewhere else too… when all the sudden-

"Bloody hell! I said I was going towards the hall, couldn't you have stopped doing each other for one second while I was here!" Sirius said in disgust, putting his hands over his eyes and pretending as though he had just been burned by a horrible flame and couldn't bear to go anywhere near them. They pulled apart at the sound of Sirius' voice, James' face wearing a grin, and Lily's face wearing a lovely shade of crimson. Lily pushed James away and walked over to the other side of the room, waiting for him to make his guess. However, as she looked at him, she stared for a good amount of time. Sirius had decided to put on a black dress, with a white frilly apron, and a white wig. Lily gave him the most curious look ever, and he simply replied with-

"What? If I'm going to be an old maid, I gotta look the part!" Lily stared at him for another minute before taking a fascination with some of the pictures on the wall.

"Sirius here… Miss Scarlet, snogging Professor Plum, in the hall… oh sorry… I meant, Miss Scarlet, with the wrench, in the hall." Sirius said with a smirk. Lily glared at him but didn't say anything…after all, she _was_ snogging Professor Plum in the hall…

"Ok guys… I've let you have your fun. It's not the hall. Oh and Sirius, what was that about Professor Plum and Miss Scarlet snogging in the hall?" Angela said.

"Oh, well I walked in to find Lily and James in a nice little snog session. Quite unpleasant, actually." Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Sirius. Do shutup." Lily said angrily.

"What? It's not my fault you guys couldn't even find broom closet or something a bit more decent!"

"Oh! I think I have it! Colonel Mustard, with the knife, in the kitchen!" Angela said proudly. No one had any objections. Happily, Angela ran out of the kitchen to the center of the board, to open up the envelope.

"Yay! I got it! It was Colonel Mustard, with the knife, in the kitchen!" Angela exclaimed with glee. Happy the game was finally over, everyone came out of their rooms, or wherever they were in the hallways and met outside the game board.

"Good game, everyone." Everyone said, shaking hands and leaving the Room of Requirement. Lily lagged behind everyone else walking back. James noticed this, and slowed down his pace, to meet hers.

"So… that was a fun game." James said with a wink.

"Yeah, it actually was pretty fun." Lily said with a laugh.

"So, Evans… I was wondering… what are you doing this weekend?"

"Are you asking me out Potter?"

"I guess I am… Not like I like you or anything…Are you saying yes?"

"Well… Not like I want to… but ok." Lily said with a smirk.

And with that they made their way back to the common room, James arm around Lily's waist, insulting each other every step of the way.

Fin 

A/N: I don't know if you guys understood the ending, but I just think that if Lily and James were to have a relationship then they would probably just insult each other the whole time, even though they loved each other a lot. And I think they're really cute that way, so yeah. Hope you liked it, REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
